


Little Traitor

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your dog Grandpa needs to learn to listen, or maybe not.





	Little Traitor

You couldn’t find it. Oh god you had to get it back into his room without him noticing it was gone. The mission hadn’t been as long as it was supposed to be, something about bad intel. It wasn’t until they were only ten minutes out that you realized you still had Bucky’s shirt. So you’d bolted to your room and started digging through the blankets on your bed.  
You just loved how they fit. And how they smelled. And how they made you think of him. Aaand how safe you felt with him. And, a little how you were, kinda, maybe, totally falling for him.  
“Gramps. Where’s that damn shirt?” You ask your floppy furred dog, his gray mop of a head had instantly made you think of a grandpa, hence the name. He’s sitting by your door, butt wiggling his blanket in his mouth.  
“Okay, so I put it on after I showered last night.” You muse to yourself, “Then when I got up this morning I left it on the end of the bed.” You frantically yank all the blankets off of your bed then one by one shake them out and remake the bed. You’re shaking out the second to last blanket when it falls out.  
“Ah ha!” You cry triumphantly snatching the red fabric off of the floor only to realize it’s not the red Henley you took from Bucky’s room. It’s Grandpa’s blanket. Realization dawns on you and you look up at him in horror. Sure enough, dangling from your mutt’s mouth is the shirt you’ve been so frantically searching for.  
“Grandpa. Drop it.” You say, your voice low and commanding. He just stands, his butt still wiggling with his tail, he watches you. The playful spark in his eye is not a good sign. “Grandpa, drop it. Drop the shirt buddy.” You say lowly and calmly as you ease toward him, he takes your advance as an attempt to get his new prize and takes off into the tower.  
“Grandpa no!” You cry dashing after the four-legged thief. “Grandpa!” He goes sliding around a corner, toenails scraping on the hard floor. You skid around it moments later and continue to sprint after him. “I have your blankie!” You cry, “Wanna treat?” You attempt bribery but he’s just having too much fun tearing through the tower, Bucky’s shirt hanging from his mouth.  
That’s when you hear it. The ding of the elevator. They’re home. Grandpa’s ears perk up and you take the few seconds he’s been frozen in place to try and sneak up on him. No such luck as the doors slide open and a very surprised Bucky Barnes is nearly run over by your dog.  
“Woah!” He cries catching Grandpa by the collar then gently prying the shirt from his mouth. He goes to hand it back to you when he gets a look at it. “Hold on, is this mine?”  
“Uh, I don’t know.” You lie. You’re sure your face is beat red.  
“How did Gramps get my shirt?” Bucky asks, one brow raised, “Are you the one whose been raiding my shirt drawer when I leave?”  
“No.”  
“Liar.” He calls you out. You can’t even look at him, oh god this is embarrassing.  
“You little traitor.” You grumble down at your thrilled and clueless dog. Bucky just laughs softly before lifting your chin with his metal hand.  
“Why have you been taking them?” He asks softly.  
“I like how they fit.” He just stares at you, one eyebrow quirked.  
“So why not take Steve’s? Or Sam’s?”  
“I may also like the way they smell.” You mutter and his face splits into a grin.  
“Oh yea? What else do you like about them?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You know, I was hoping it was you. They always smelled like you when I got them back but I didn’t know if I was just imagining things. Why would you be taking my shirts? You know, when you’re gone Grandpa sleeps in my room, but he won’t sleep unless he has your pillow.”  
“My pillow?”  
“Yea. He always starts with it but somehow through the night I end up with it. I wake up convinced it’s you some mornings.” Bucky tells you before leaning down to whisper, “I always wish it was you.” You stare at him for a heartbeat before crashing your lips into his, he kisses you back his arms going around you to pull you against him. When you pull away he’s grinning and your heart is racing.  
“So Doll. Care to join me in my room tonight? I’ve already got some pajamas for you.” He teases holding up the red Henley.  
“Yea okay.” You agree pulling him away from the elevator. “Come on Gramps. It’s time for bed.” Bucky laughs softly before taking your hand in his and pressing his lips to your knuckles.  
Good boy Gramps. Good boy.


End file.
